Memory Box
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: .::Complete::. One-Stot. A box comtaining many memories for one person, is being re-sorted, and new items placed. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

**Memory Box**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

The lid of the white shoe-sized box lay on the carpeted floor beside the box, itself. The box was filled with trinkets of the past-

– A small bell that had once belonged to an elder sister (now married) who had given it to tie onto a robe ending for a ceremony

– A number of photographs of four young girls, and a small boy

- A number of photographs of the small boy with a small girl

- A picture drawn from an art class early in life

- A photograph of two people (the parents) on their wedding day

- A white ribbon that had been used to tie back longish locks of hair as a child when the four girls had used the small boy as a dress-up doll

- A silver locket with an etched pentagram for luck from a now deceased father

- a ceremonial ring that had been given from a mother that had only been worn once before being too small

- A newspaper clipping of a car crash that had taken three lives, all important in their own rights

- A newspaper clipping of a new sector a the worlds most famous company opening, and owned by the youngest businessman in the world, and one of the most powerfulist

- An old mobile phone that no longer worked, given by an old friend in years gone by

- Photographs of old friends, the best that anyone could have asked for, three people in the main foreground of a green eyed girl, an amethyst eyed girl, and an amber eyed boy

- A photograph of a dark haired, dark eyed boy with pale skin, smiling at a glaring amber eyed boy

- A later photograph of the dark haired boy and amber eyed boy smiling, and elbowing each other

There were many other pictures and trinkets in the box, and each one was picked up, while memories raced through the mind of the happiest moments that were experienced in the past twenty-three years, along with some of the saddest and more hurtful moments gone by. Each trinket received sad smile, or a trembling hand, before being replaced in order.

Once each photograph, picture, and trinket had been carefully observed and replaced, the dull-eyed brunette gently moved a small pile of photographs and small items to the side of the white box.

- A photograph of the brunette holding a green-eyed girl

- A picture of a summer picnic with the green-eyed girls family

- A red hair bauble in the shape of cherries, the elastic having loosened over time

- A few more recent trinkets of a cherry-glassed necklace that had been previously returned

- The last photograph showed a young green-eyed woman dancing in the summer sun, laughing and looking lovingly at the camera, wearing a beautiful, pure white wedding dress, her new husband stood beside her.

The brunette smile softly remembering that day. It had been wonderful in its own way, knowing that she would always be happy now.

- He then placed the last item into the box with a trembling delicacy.

Sighing, Li Syaoran placed the white lid onto the white box, and then proceeded to place the box in a hidden space in the wall where a stone was removed and then replaced after the box had been returned.

The wedding had been three days ago, and Syaoran vowed to put the Card Mistress behind him.

She had broken up with him a few months ago, claiming that her loved for him had faded over the past year, and that she loved someone else more dearly than she had loved him. They had remained friends, and Syaoran had backed off somewhat – especially when he met the third love of Sakura's life – and he had smiled, and helped her with her wedding preparations, even helping the groom overcome his nerves, and making sure that the stag night went well.

He had even been the best man.

Yet his heart was still torn up inside, as he had held a very special trinket in his pocket, waiting for the right moment on that fateful day where they had formally parted.

Syaoran had now returned to Hong Kong, where his mother had prepared him a new bride that he would marry, and he was determined to learn to love, and cherish her despite what he may or may not feel.

- The last thing to be placed into the box was a thin, gold ring with a diamond situated in the centre, and two pink cherry-blossom shaped and coloured jewels surrounding it. The ring was placed in a black box, with a small note of love that no one would ever read.

* * *


End file.
